La travesura de Seiya
by liluel azul
Summary: Una travesura de Seiya ha desatado la furia del ave inmortal. Todos huyan de la cólera del Fénix.


**Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes son propiedad del sensei Masami Kurumada.**

**Este fic es un homenaje a los personajes que llenaron de emoción mis ratos frente al televisor.**

**¡Porque el deber de un caballero es proteger a Atena!**

**¡Arriba caballeros de bronce, que sus cosmos ardan al infinito!**

**¡SantaManíaCaballeresca!**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**La travesura de Seiya**

**Por Liluel Azul**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

En un día muy aburrido, Seiya recorre la mansión Kido buscando un sitio para dormir; cuando encontró algo mejor…

Es demasiado tentador e imposible de resistir.

Ahí está, con la guardia baja.

Seiya con una sonrisa digna del gato de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas", se acercó lenta y sigilosamente.

Inclusive se dio el lujo de contemplarlo unos instantes.

Recostado en un sofá, se encuentra Hyoga. Tiene un libro en las manos y duerme como un bebe.

Seiya tomó el libro con mucho cuidado, pero el rubio ni cuenta se dio, señal de que se encuentra profundamente dormido. Colocó el libro en una mesita cercana y se inclinó hacia Hyoga. Tiene que disfrutar esto lo más posible. Tomó aire hasta llenar completamente sus pulmones y entonces le gritó al oído.

–**¡ ¡ ¡HYOGA! ! ! **

Aquel grito se oyó por toda la residencia. Esto surtió efecto de inmediato, casi le da un infarto al ruso y poco le falto para saltar hasta el techo.

–¿ ¡Qué! ? ¿ ¡Qué pasa! ? –Dice al despertar asustado y confundido.

–Nada.

El Pegaso con una risita huyó de la escena del crimen y al verlo el Cisne entiende lo que ha sucedido.

–**¡ ¡ ¡SEIYA! ! !**

El grito de furia fue tan fuerte como el anterior y por lo tanto escuchado por toda la mansión. Incluyendo el estudio en donde Saori revisaba unos papeles en compañía de Tatsumi.

–¿Escuchaste? –Pregunta la joven diosa.

–Sí.

–Creo que rebasó la escala.

–Definitivamente, eso fue como un 11 en la furia de Hyoga.

–Lo va matar en cuanto lo atrape. –Dice Saori regresando a sus documentos.

–Entonces Seiya no tardará en venir a esconderse aquí. Como sabe que Hyoga no entra cuando usted está ocupada.

–Es muy probable. –La joven se lleva una mano a los ojos. Estos papeles son muy importantes para la fundación pero también son muy aburridos.

–¿Quiere que le traiga un café señorita?

–Por favor Tatsumi.

Y este manda preparar una charola con café y sándwiches para que Seiya se entretenga el tiempo que este acuartelado bajo la protección de Saori (esta historia se repite muy a menudo).

El mayordomo subió las escaleras charola en mano sin sospechar que la estampida de un Pegaso huyendo de un enardecido Cisne fuera a chocar con él. Y la charola salió volando para caer de golpe en la nariz de alguien.

Hyoga y Seiya se pusieron azules del susto al ver que precisamente ese alguien es Ikki. Que de haberse tratado de un cosmos enemigo lo habría evadido sin problemas. Pero no pudo esquivar una charola que le cae cuando va más dormido que despierto. Por el golpe se había llevado las manos a la cara, pero en cuanto salió de su aturdimiento miró hacia arriba.

–…ustedes… –Dijo en voz baja, aunque no había terminado de decirlo cuando el Pegaso y el Cisne huyeron despavoridos.

La puerta de la biblioteca se cerró de golpe sacando a Shiryu de su lectura.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Ikki quiere matarme. –Fue la respuesta del rubio que rápidamente huyó por la ventana.

Tras eso el Fénix entró.

–¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó Shiryu, tratando de fingir que no tenía idea de lo que pasaba.

–Nada, sólo quiero hacer un experimento. Quiero saber si los cisnes renacen de sus cenizas.

–No lo creo. –Expresó el dragón volviendo a su libro. –Pero definitivamente vuelan muy rápido cuando sienten la proximidad del peligro.

Ikki dejó escapar un gruñido mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

–Ya sé a dónde se fue a meter el otro.

Shiryu cerró los ojos, "el otro" ese otro no podía ser más que Seiya y ya se sabe dónde se esconde en situaciones como esta. Aunque ahora, no le va a servir de nada.

–¿Se te ofrece algo Ikki? –Dijo Saori con naturalidad.

–Nada. –Fue la respuesta del Fénix que entró al estudio, se dirigió a la ventana y para ser precisos buscó tras la cortina.

Y encontró a Seiya con una sonrisita más miedosa que tímida.

–¿Sirve de algo si me dis…

Antes de que Seiya pudiera terminar la frase, Ikki le dio un coscorrón tan fuerte que sonó hueco. Entonces salió del estudio. Tatsumi llegaba con una nueva bandeja de comida y Seiya aturdido salió de su escondite.

–Ese Ikki ¿por qué no entiende que fue un accidente? –Dice con gesto adolorido, al tiempo que agarra un sándwich. –Con permiso Saori.

–¿Te vas tan pronto? –Preguntó la diosa.

–Bueno, es que si Ikki salió tan rápido, quiere decir que aún no ha pescado a Hyoga y quiero ver.

–Ni lo pescara. –Comentó Tatsumi.

–Es cierto. –Añadió la diosa. –Ha estas alturas ya debe haberse escondido tras Shun.

– ¡Que torpe! Debí correr con Shun también. –Tomó todos los sándwiches de la charola. –Me voy con Shun, Hyoga debe de tener hambre y estará atrapado mucho tiempo.

Saori buscó unas cosas y salió también.

Después, alguien llama a la habitación de Shun.

– ¿Quién? –Preguntó el peliverde.

–Traigo comida para el cautivo. –Dijo el joven castaño entre risas.

–¡Todo esto es tu culpa Seiya!– Contestó el rubio furioso.

Por su parte, la diosa se reunió con el enardecido Fénix y le mostró las cosas que traía. Hasta ahora, en su furia no se había molestado en curar ese golpe.

–No creo que Hyoga salga de la habitación de Shun por un tiempo.

Ikki dejó escapar un gruñido, que se debió a la caja de curitas con caritas de Hello Kitty que Saori traía.

La joven estaba terminando de curarlo cuando Shiryu llegó.

–Eso se va a ver peor mañana. Hasta se le van a amoratar los ojos. –Declaró el Dragón

–¿Crees que debamos ir al hospital? –Preguntó la diosa.

–No, pero quería advertirte para que no te preocupes.

Durante la conversación Ikki emitía gruñidos. Cuando se levantó, Shiryu pudo ver el curita de Hello Kitty y una risita escapó de sus labios. De inmediato se llevó las manos a la boca, pero era tarde. Así que cerró los ojos esperando lo inevitable.

Ikki le dio un coscorrón, no tan fuerte como el que le había dado a Seiya, pero de todos modos le dolió. Mientras se sobaba la cabeza escuchó a Seiya que se había topado con Ikki

–¡Hello Kitty!– Exclamó con una gran sonrisa, levantando la mano para saludar.

Shiryu encontró a Seiya tumbado en el suelo por el nuevo coscorrón que el colérico Fénix le había propinado.

–¿Tenías que decirlo?

–La tentación fue más grande que yo. –Dijo el adolorido Seiya.

Saori regresó al estudio para seguir revisando los documentos. Pero llevaba una gran sonrisa. Si no fuera por ellos, la vida sería tan aburrida.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Cerca de las tres de la mañana, Hyoga salía del baño. Se había resignado a su destino, pues pedirle a Shun que lo acompañara era demasiado.

De entre las sombras surgió un Fénix, en cuya nariz resplandecía un curita de Hello Kitty. Aquello llenó de temor al Cisne, pues ese curita significa que le va a doler el doble.

–Debí pedirle a Shun que me acompañara al baño.

Tras el coscorrón Hyoga cayó de rodillas con las manos en la cabeza. Fue entonces cuando se oyó una risita que provenía de detrás de la cortina. Ikki encontró al testigo que le sonrió tímidamente y nuevamente le dio un coscorrón.

Aquella noche un Cisne y un Pegaso quedaron de rodillas con un gran chipote en la cabeza. Y sólo se oyó decir…

–¡Todo esto es tu culpa Seiya!

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

FIN

¡SantaManíaCaballeresca!

Que el sol los ilumine,

la luna los proteja

y las estrellas los guíen.

25 de Febrero del 2011

Una travesura de Seiya ha desatado la furia del ave inmortal. Todos huyan de la cólera del Fénix. Hyoga, Seiya, Ikki, Saori, Shiryu y Shun aparecen en el fic.


End file.
